


dog days

by InscribedAnonymously



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Military Backstory, Minor Violence, dog phobia, reluctant alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedAnonymously/pseuds/InscribedAnonymously
Summary: Tori gets King as a present and it sends Yuzuru into a panicked flashback about how he acquired his fear of dogs during his time at the military training camp with Ibara.





	1. Chapter 1

Bocchama was not inherently cruel, despite being a little spoiled.

Yuzuru knew this.

But seeing the young master acquire a pet dog had never been in his expectations.

_“...what a disgrace, how you can expect to protect that brat of a young master of yours if you’ll cower from a dog every time._ ”

Although that mocking voice in his head nearly made him flinch, Yuzuru forced the memory away before it could go further. He could not show that face to his charge.

“Slave, isn’t King adorable? One of father’s associates sent him as a gift and now he’s mine.”

Yuzuru tried to subtly move back.

“He looks as a dog should.” He could offer no words of praise for the puppy beyond that.

Tori raised his head in surprise. Yuzuru was rarely one for enthusiastic endorsements. Even so, Tori had still expected a little more than that regarding the delightfully fluffy canine.

Yuzuru offered a bow and murmured his excuses.

“Pardon me, I must attend to something.”

It was the all the usual correct phrasing, but Tori had no trouble noticing the wrongness of Yuzuru's tone and the uncharacteristically quick retreat. He wondered about it, but his new pet was demanding attention. Tori decided he would ask Yuzuru about it later.

For his part, Yuzuru was making undue haste to an almost-forgotten room in the mansion. He’d found it shortly after he’d returned from the training facility and privately claimed it as his retreat, safe among its quiet tidiness. Yuzuru had gently overridden the maids who had it on their cleaning detail, saying he would attend to it himself.

They'd been unable to resist his charming smile and the relief of not having another room to keep in order. The small study had become his domain, though Yuzuru held no illusions that the master was unaware of his activities.

It would take a trained eye to know he was uneasy. He did not erupt into tears or fling himself melodramatically into a chair. No, his distress was manifested through the dimmed light of his eyes and the nearly automatic tensing of his posture.

He had not felt this fear since he'd left the training facility. There were dogs here at the Himemiya estate, but they were kept in kennels outside. Yuzuru only rarely heard so much as a stray bark.

For there to be one that would stay by the young master's side...

What was he to do?

Yuzuru stared blankly ahead, unable to prevent the wave of memories that flooded through his brain.

He had possessed no opinion of dogs one way or another before arriving for his training. They were an abstraction only. Almost from the moment the gates had closed behind him though, dogs became very, fearfully, real.

Yuzuru's first introduction to them had been after several hours of grueling hand-to-hand combat practice with seasoned veterans of the facility. He was tired and already feeling low due to his numerous defeats.

His supervisor had smiled and said they'd improve his stamina at all costs. He was supposed to protect the Himemiya heir, was he not?  As the Himemiya family owned this facility, Yuzuru was under special obligation to uphold their trust in the training program.

A quiet "chase" had been his only warning something was about to happen. Suddenly the three dogs that had been silently watching leapt to an alert position and were moving toward him quickly, teeth bared and snarls piercing the air.

"You better run, Fushimi-kun. If they catch you, they won't be gentle."

Yuzuru had understood at once and he'd taken off with a speed he hadn't known he possessed.

He made the understandable mistake of not pacing himself, it was instinctual to flee as fast as possible. But dogs were pack hunters. They kept up with an easy rhythm and did not worry overmuch about his initial swiftness.

The fatigue of the day overwhelmed him quickly. He didn't know the terrain. He was afraid. He had nowhere to go.

It all caught up with him and he was only next aware of a throbbing pain in his leg as one of the dogs grabbed him with sharp teeth and a strong bite. He fell to the ground with a thump that knocked the air from his lungs and a heavy weight was on his back as another dog stood on him and gripped his neck – just enough to warn him not to move. The dog's teeth seemed like daggers and he could smell the musty odor of the dog's breath. He stilled, paralyzed by a fear he knew was all too real.

The slow and steady approach of heavy, human footsteps seemed to signal punishment rather than safety.

"Fushimi-kun, convince me why I should let you live." It was dispassionate, as if ready to hear an argument in favor of his survival but not particularly committed to the possibility.

 Yuzuru's head was spinning and no answers immediately presented themselves. Minutes ticked by that remained silent as no protest was offered.

It was as if the man expected this, he crouched down and stared coldly into Yuzuru’s face.

“Remember this encounter, Fushimi-kun. By your own assessment, there is no reason to keep you alive. You are worth less to me than the dogs who ran you to ground. Every second you continue past this moment belongs to me. Do not waste my time again. You are here to train, to become one of the best. I have no use for anything less.”

The commander called the dogs off but Yuzuru was still frozen on the ground.

"When you get back to the compound, head to medical. They'll treat your leg. Then get to bed. We'll start again early tomorrow."

Yuzuru had no real idea of how long he remained there after the man and dogs left. He knew it grew darker and he was still trembling, now from cold, exhaustion, hunger, and fear.

He did not want to be there. His parents surely could not have known what this place was, could they? But then they must…the Himemiya family owned it, and he was promised to them, wasn’t he?

Eventually, he managed to pull himself up, wincing at the pain in his leg and the small scrapes from his fall. He was already sore from the training and it was a test of his endurance to make it back to the base.

He hadn't realized he'd managed to get this far and was at least pleased he could find his way back.

Yuzuru went hungry that night. The doctor had told him, calmly and implacably, that the commander had given Yuzuru's share to the dogs since he'd done so poorly. If he was lucky, Yuzuru might get breakfast.

It became a familiar routine. Day in and out, if he was perceived to have failed at something, he was chased by the dogs – the distance he covered growing each day. Sometimes he managed to scale a tree and escaped being bitten and held down until the commander called them off. Other times he didn't.

Nothing ever seemed to please the man in charge no matter how hard Yuzuru worked. The dogs were always watching, their stillness made them seem mere statues, until they were sent after him. He found himself trying not to be noticed, to grow stealthier, to learn to outmaneuver them, anything to avoid the humiliation and pain of the chase.

It wasn't until another boy arrived, with shrewd, cagey eyes and a wiry, defensive form that Yuzuru caught a break. Ibara came from the orphanage connected to this facility, he’d been aware it was his eventual destination early on.

Ibara took the brunt of the commander's attention for a while. While Yuzuru was grateful for the reprieve, it did not sit well with him to see another in pain. Even someone as unpleasant as Ibara seemed to be; by what right would anyone say they were being trained, not tortured? He watched Ibara being set the same paces he'd endured and he winced in sympathy when he saw the other boy limping back, clothes in disarray, having been caught by one of the monstrous canines.

He was thinking on that very thought at dinner when one of the other soldiers shot him a speculative glance.

"You've moved up the ladder. He's always hardest on the newest arrivals. But don't get too comfortable, he'll remember you eventually. You’re due for the field test soon."

They were not words he wished to hear and they came to bear far more quickly than he'd hoped.

The next morning, he was paired with Ibara for what was touted as a little competition.

It was difficult not to recognize the dullness in Ibara’s eyes, Yuzuru knew his own had matched.

Their objective was deceptively simple. They had to survive twenty-four hours outside and not get caught by the dogs. Drones and planted security cameras would capture their performance and the commander would review the footage himself. They could work together or not as they chose, but were due to return to the main building to receive evaluation at the appropriate time. A one-hour head start would be allowed before the dogs were set free.

The only supplies they could take had to already be on them. In other words, their current clothes.

Yuzuru’s brain was immediately processing the implications. If the dogs would be set on them an hour after they left, the priority was to disguise his trail. Otherwise it wouldn’t matter how far he got, the dogs would find him.

He glanced at Ibara and speculation coursed through him. Would it be useful to team up? Yuzuru noticed Ibara had a sly expression and Yuzuru nodded to himself; Ibara was planning to sabotage him if possible.

It wasn’t personal. Yuzuru understood that. In a way, he welcomed it.

As the minutes counted down to their start, Yuzuru mentally weighed the possibilities. Deciding on his plan of action, he breathed out slowly, preparing himself for a sprint.

Ibara was scheming of course. He hated this place. He’d hated the orphanage, too. Here though, he had no false hope to cling to. There was no eventual-adoption just over the horizon. No loving family for him.

There was only the pain and exhaustion of training day after day.

He had two knives on him. The boss said only the clothes they were wearing, but the older man knew Ibara had them; he always did for practice.

So what did his competition carry? Ibara couldn’t see any outlines of holsters or sheathes, but it would be impossible to imagine the set up weighed in his favor. Yuzuru had something, Ibara just had to draw his weapons first.

The first moments after they were told to go were a blur. Both Yuzuru and Ibara took off quickly, trying to put distance between themselves and the facility. The immediate area was a flat, open field used for training. There was nowhere to hide or gain tactical advantages. They had to go farther.

Yuzuru and Ibara had learned by this point not to expend all their energy on the first dash. It almost looked as if they were merely taking a jog together, their pace was well matched. Neither of them trusted the other one and kept an eye out for any untoward movements.

Ibara moved first. He waited until they crested the first hill and then used his momentum as they began to descend to push Yuzuru off balance, sending him stumbling for several steps while he fought to regain his equilibrium.

In the time it took for Yuzuru to center himself, Ibara had removed a knife and was approaching with all the intent of a snake about to strike. Ibara's strategy was clear; he'd injure Yuzuru enough so Yuzuru would be found first, claiming victory for himself.

Yuzuru couldn't stop the light that flooded his eyes, this was a battle after all. But he tried to tamp it down, they'd only feed on one another's battle lust at this rate.

On the other hand, he needed something to defend himself with. Yuzuru's mind was divided between evaluating their surroundings and keeping an eye on Ibara. Spying a resource, Yuzuru managed to dodge a strike as he scooped up a heavy stick – nearly a small branch. It was a makeshift weapon at best, but he was not completely unfamiliar with impromptu skirmishes.

Yuzuru brought the branch down across Ibara’s left arm with a sharp, measured force when Ibara made another move toward him. He wasn’t trying to break the bone. However, Yuzuru definitely didn’t want Ibara to have an easy time attacking him.

Ibara’s gasp was pained and angry, but he didn’t drop his knife. Yuzuru smiled grimly, it seemed the other boy understood the situation as well as he did. Neither of them wanted to be deemed the loser.

Their battle was in total less than ten minutes. They both felt they’d gone for hours. They were too well matched in terms of conditioning, experience, and even physique. This wasn’t like when they sparred with the veterans; they knew they had a chance to win and that spurred their motivation in a way neither expected.

Yuzuru admitted to himself he won due more to luck than anything else. In other circumstances it could have gone the other way. Still, he’d taken advantage of the uneven ground to get Ibara off-balance this time.

Then it was a matter of moments before he’d had his knee on Ibara’s back and a harsh grip on his arms, pulling them up with the firm command to yield.

Although he couldn’t see Yuzuru from this angle, Ibara glared anyway. “I can’t do anything with my arms like this.”

It was not the same thing as surrender. Ibara had not yielded, he couldn’t be released. He increased the pressure on Ibara’s wrist, finally getting him to drop the dagger.

“You’ve cost us both precious time with this stunt. Don’t you know the dogs will have an easier time tracking us now? What do you think will happen when they find us minutes after they’re released?”

Ibara grunted. It was anything from pain to scorn.

“Look who’s wasting time. Just let me go.”

Yuzuru let out an exasperated breath and weighed his options. He estimated it was closing in on their hour window.

There was nothing for it. They couldn’t stay here.

Yuzuru released Ibara’s arms and stood, allowing his opponent to rise.

When Ibara’s hand went immediately to his hip, Yuzuru shook his head and raised the dagger that had been hidden there along with the one he’d made Ibara drop before. He’d taken them before Ibara noticed.

“Let me suggest an alternate tactic to us cutting one another into ribbons. If we split up, the dogs have two trails to follow. It buys us time, but not a victory. If we stay together, they have a better chance to catch us. Alternately, we stand a better chance of outwitting them together.”

Ibara didn’t trust this. It reminded him of countless tricks before – the offer of help only preceded a betrayal without something to bind them together. There was nothing so terrible between them and Ibara did not want there to be.

He saw a kindred spirit in Yuzuru which made Ibara trust Yuzuru even less. They were the only two of their age there. They were competing for the same test. There was no reason to work together. The only advantage would be he could keep an eye on Yuzuru and delay him toward the end.

Yuzuru waited, he had a good idea of Ibara’s thought process. It didn’t matter.  He had a trump card: their lives.

“Ibara let me make one thing very clear. The commander’s test does not have a second attempt this time. The reason he said try to stay alive is that the loser will not survive. Think about it. This is a moderate time of year and we know the grounds reasonably well, we wouldn’t even have to eat, just make sure we had water. The risk of death isn’t the environment, it’s the test. Whether he means for us to kill each other or intends to execute the loser himself is irrelevant. We are being tested differently and if you understand anything about this situation you will recognize we have to be smart.”

Ibara’s response was nearly indistinguishable from a snarl. “Then there’s no point in teaming up. He’ll kill one or both of us anyway.”

“No, he won’t. He wants to see if we’re worth keeping alive so we must surprise him. He’s said it over and over, we’re worth less than the dogs that chase us. So we’ve got to be better. It’s nothing to sabotage your opponent, he expects that. It’s not enough to merely win here. He doesn’t expect us to make alliances. If we do, we win, and we live.”

“Then you have a plan, Instructor?” Ibara said it sarcastically, unwilling to admit to anything else. It made him angry that this person dared act as if he had something to teach him – this person who was destined to return to a cushy world while Ibara would be left here to rot. A pretend soldier had no business wearing eyes that promised retribution and destruction, it made Ibara angry to see that expression on someone who would leave without tasting a real battle.

Yuzuru nodded. “As it happens, yes.” He gestured to a patch of trees.

“There is a river on the other side. If we go through it and walk along the bank, the dogs will have a harder time finding us. If we can make it to one of the caves, the dogs can’t climb like we can. We just have to wait it out until tomorrow and return to base.”

“A lot of _ifs_ there. What _if_ you’re wrong?”

Yuzuru was getting impatient. Why didn’t Ibara understand the situation? Giving up on it, he used a half turn to add force behind throwing Ibara’s daggers well out of range.  Yuzuru did not trust Ibara, giving him easy access to a blade was not in his best interests.

“Have it your own way then.”

Yuzuru took off toward the trees, disappointed but not particularly surprised. No matter, he had a plan and he was sticking to it.

Ibara bared his teeth at Yuzuru’s back, his arms sore and his anger enflamed. His daggers were gone, he was temporarily outmaneuvered, and worst of all, Yuzuru was right even if posed danger to Ibara.

He knew he was sulking, but Ibara ignored his own temper in favor of plotting how to return this favor to Yuzuru. If they survived, it would be a prospect well worth contemplating.


	2. Chapter 2

It would not take any special training to know Ibara was following him. Ibara was not putting the least bit of effort into concealing his presence; his pursuit more of a tantrum than a stealth operation.

Yuzuru found it irritating. He already had care of a young master that was prone to fits of dramatic temper; he didn’t need this from someone like Ibara.

He glanced up at the sky, trying to determine the time. The sun was out but it was still before midday; Yuzuru suspected the dogs had been given the order to chase by now. He had enough of a lead to get to the river.  It was quite wide in places and the current moved quickly. Yuzuru was a strong swimmer and knew to swim conservatively to save energy. The water was cold and Yuzuru was glad it was early enough for the cloth to dry as he kept moving – it would be extremely unpleasant to spend the night in wet clothes.

After he crossed, Yuzuru turned to see where Ibara was. Spotting him on the other bank, Yuzuru sent a quick wave of acknowledgement, unsurprised when Ibara returned it with a rude gesture.

Ibara seemed to be stalling and Yuzuru was about to leave when the other boy finally went into the water. Yuzuru nodded approvingly at the assumption that Ibara was following the same path he’d taken, more or less.

But then Ibara wasn’t standing anymore and his ungainly movements in the water told Yuzuru that either Ibara was an excellent actor, or he couldn’t swim.

_IDIOT._

Yuzuru didn’t know if he was labelling himself or Ibara, perhaps both.

Glancing downstream, Yuzuru saw a spot where the riverbed narrowed. Although his clothes were wet and felt heavy on his body, Yuzuru ran as fast as he could to get there. It was pointless to attempt swimming in a straight line in these conditions, he needed to be further down where Ibara would meet him.

Yuzuru darted back into the river, grateful it was not a section with rapids. Although Ibara’s movements were slowing, Yuzuru could see he was still fighting to stay afloat.  He worked his way toward Ibara, managing to catch hold of his shirt and dragging him close enough to hook an arm around Ibara’s torso.

He half expected for Ibara to try to drown him in retaliation. It was somewhat of a relief that instead of pushing him under, Ibara only clung to him, perhaps deferring to the maxim it was better to live to fight another day.

It was more difficult trying to cross with another person and by the time Yuzuru managed to half-drag them to the bank he was exhausted and could feel him body shaking from the effort he’d expended.

Panting heavily, Yuzuru glared at Ibara.

“You know, if your problem with a plan is something like you can’t swim, you’d do better to mention that ahead of time.”

Ibara was also winded and he glared right back; except he was looking slightly to Yuzuru’s left. Ibara’s glasses were gone, lost to the river and now adding an additional layer of challenge to this test.

“Well now, isn’t the leader’s job to account for such handicaps? And you didn’t exactly wait around for a debate, did you?”

Yuzuru hadn’t realized his dislike for another person could increase this quickly.

He hauled himself to his feet, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins allowing him to counteract how tired he was.

“How is your eyesight without your glasses? Can you continue?”

A crooked smile crossed Ibara’s face.

“Not really. Looks like you’ll win by default, sir! Say a prayer for me, yeah?”

Yuzuru was tempted for the briefest of moments to leave Ibara there, but his sense of responsibility would not let him.

“Stand up. I’ll help you.”

Ibara’s expression turned mocking. “Oh, will you? Straight over and down the cliff, perhaps?”

“I don’t have to go to such lengths to get rid of you. If your eyesight is as bad as you imply, just leaving you here will do the job, right? So, get up. I’ll help you. At least until I think better of it.”

Ibara’s smile was somewhere between cold and whimsical, but he stood, staring vaguely in Yuzuru’s direction.

“I’ll be counting on you, then.”

Never before had that phrase been uttered with such contempt and it was all Yuzuru could do not to immediately retract his offer.

They made quite a pair –  both distrustful, angry, and resentful, forced together by circumstances not of their choosing. It was not a moment of bonding for them though, both staying silent as they thought furiously on how to get through this ordeal.

Ibara could keep pace if he stayed right behind Yuzuru. If Yuzuru picked up any kind of speed though, he was done for.

Sighing quietly, Yuzuru decided on their move.

“The caves are still our best bet. Especially now that we need to be assured of a defensible position. We’ll go there.”

They took off, their pace more of a brisk walk than anything. Ibara was laughing to himself; how could this possibly work?

Yuzuru was pondering the same question. They hadn’t gotten far when he asked Ibara to stop.

Ibara complied, mentally adding he didn’t have much choice. He couldn’t see exactly what Yuzuru was doing, just noticed he’d crouched down and was gathering something.

“Scavenging, Instructor? Didn’t you say we wouldn’t need to eat?”

“Quiet. It’s agate. Food might be a low priority, but we’ll definitely need a fire.”

Despite his intentions, Ibara was interested. This wasn’t what he’d expected.

“What’s this outdoor talent doing in someone as august as yourself? Does the grand family make you sleep outside?”

Yuzuru was scanning the ground intently, seeing if there were other things he might need. Deciding he’d wait until he could deposit Ibara safely out of the way, he put the agate into his pocket.

“No, but it’s been part of my training just in case something should happen to the young master. I am a butler; any number of things can be related to that profession.”

Rising, he glanced again at the sky. He knew he wanted to make camp as early as possible. It would be far easier to keep the dogs away once they had a base.

They carried onward. It took another half hour before they reached the caves and here Yuzuru had to make another decision. There was a ground cave they could get to easily. However, so could the dogs if they picked up their trail. There was another set above it that would be infinitely more strategic, but with Ibara’s poor eyesight, it was riskier to get there.

Knowing what Yuzuru was thinking, Ibara offered, “I could probably make it, there should be hand and footholds to get there.”

Yuzuru considered it and was reluctantly trying to talk himself into the lower-level cave.

“The ground level…it’s not my preference, but it’s not as likely the dogs will find us now anyway. The campus is extensive after all…” He trailed off, obviously still unconvinced.

“You don’t really think they’d kill us, do you? Aren’t you being unreasonable?”

“Perhaps not you, but the commander resents me. I don’t know if its personal or because I am due to watch over the young master. Whatever the reason, he has attached no value to my life.”

Ibara was startled by the casual way Yuzuru relayed that information.

“And yet you seem so calm about that part.”

Yuzuru couldn’t have known why that seemed so surprising to Ibara, but he answered anyway.

“I’m here because of my parents and the Himemiya family. If their influence is not enough to protect my life outright then there is nothing I can do except make it as difficult as possible for the commander to have a reason to take it. I would not be the least surprised if he has already drafted a letter of condolence regarding a training mishap though.”

Put like that, who needed a family? Ibara certainly didn’t need anyone who claimed to love him sending him someplace like this. The orphanage had been honest about it at least.

“In that case, better not waste time. If we’re going to secure the lower cave, we’ll need to get in there and evaluate, right?”

Yuzuru was surprised by Ibara’s sudden cooperation but he didn’t question it. Instead they made their way to the entrance, moving carefully in case the ground gave way.

It wasn’t a vast cave, more of a rock shelter than anything. But it gave them the advantage of knowing there was a single point of access.

Ibara sank down against a wall and watched as Yuzuru’s hazy form circled the space, inspecting it apparently. Ibara didn’t know what Yuzuru hoped to find, it wasn’t like they’d stumbled across an enchanted castle.

“Not the fancy quarters you’ve come to expect but it’ll do, right?”

“Circumstances make many unpleasant things seem more tolerable when there are no other options.”

Yuzuru didn’t pause from his task as he answered. He was pleased the shelter had a variety of loose stones he could arrange for a fire pit. He needed tinder of some kind and then a way to keep the flame banked, but on the whole, this wasn’t a bad place to rest.

 “Ibara, I’m going back toward the river for a while. You may want to take the time to wring out your clothes a little; it’ll be chilly in here away from the sun. Try not to catch a cold, okay?”

“You’re insufferable, you know? But fine, fine, go ahead. I’ll wait here like a damsel in distress then, shivering modestly in my underwear just in case. But don’t expect a welcome home kiss when you get back.”

Yuzuru didn’t even hesitate, “I’d be more worried if you did offer one since I’d only expect a kiss from you if you had a cyanide pill under your tongue or a blade behind your back. It’s not my destiny to die here though, so all should be fine. Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon enough.”

Ibara’s mocking reply was quick and biting, “I’ll be here, sir. Never fear, I’m not going anywhere without your brilliance to guide me.”

Yuzuru nearly smiled then but left things there; he had a lot to do.

Ibara watched Yuzuru’s shadow get even more blurry and listened to the tread of his steps fade. And then, Ibara was alone. How bitter it felt this time. How much more pointed it seemed in the wake of the comradery, however brief it was, that they’d shared.

Best not to repeat it. Not good for the soul, this. Not at all.

Yuzuru, for his part, was busy scouting for supplies after he left the shelter. He’d seen moss and small branches that could be used for fuel and even some berries that would be something to fill their stomachs. Soon his pockets were heavy and he realized the water weight was not helping his mobility. He peeled off his shirt and with a few strategic knots made it into a loose sack, adding more of the sharp agate stones and used some toughened vines to fashion a handle.

He lost track of the time, the lack of a specific itinerary disrupted his normal attention to detail. And by the time Yuzuru returned to the cave, he realized the sun had moved on several degrees.

Yuzuru did not expect the immediacy of the attack and a sharp pain at his head let him know something was amiss.

“Ah, the grand one has finally deemed to return, has he? What was keeping you? Tea with another lordling?”

Yuzuru dropped his burdens inside the cave and tentatively felt his forehead. There was no blood, but it would definitely bruise. Ibara had thrown a pebble at him; Yuzuru supposed that with the force of the strike he should be grateful Ibara had selected a smaller projectile. It seemed he was adapting without his glasses rather well.

“Well at least I know the damsel in distress wasn’t completely defenseless while I was away. That was a good shot. But I never expected you’d miss me that much, sorry to keep you waiting.”

It was everything designed to tick Ibara off – the implication he needed anyone or would poke fun at his current state, coupled with the humor that made it seem Ibara’s attack was more cutesy than admirable…it showed Yuzuru had a temper, too.

A brawl broke out, as one might have expected, with Ibara flying to him in a bundle of angry energy. There was no better advantage here than before; Yuzuru’s sight was temporarily hindered by the sudden change from light to dark as he’d moved into the cave, while Ibara had begun to focus on sounds instead. The ground was littered with rocks and natural debris, both could easily trip or stumble, and there was the small matter that neither had on a shirt, leaving bare skin accessible.

They landed blows with the ferocity of natural enemies and the care of reluctant allies. Both of them had any number of opportunities to seriously injure the other – it was what they trained for. The absence of grievous harm was proof of their skill, not that they’d view it as such.

In another light, it was nearly playful. If you ignored the bloodlust.

Which is why Ibara wasn’t nearly as angry as he should have been when Yuzuru tripped him and ended up straddled over his waist, pinning his arms down again. All the same, it hardly prevented an outpouring of insults on everything from Yuzuru’s stupid hair – he ignored his own long style – to Yuzuru’s unloving parents – again ignoring his own situation.

Yuzuru put up with it until Ibara cast doubt on his rival’s ability to protect Tori.

“And don’t think I don’t know what all this is really about – you’re just afraid of the dogs! What a disgrace, how you can expect to protect that brat of a young master of yours if you’ll cower from a dog every time!”

Yuzuru’s eyes chilled in a way that would have warned Ibara of danger if he’d still had his glasses. He wanted to shut Ibara up, the painful accuracy of the remark hitting far harder than any of Ibara's physical attacks.

It would be easy, Ibara’s throat was just there, waiting for Yuzuru to squeeze. But then again, would Yuzuru have nearly enough revenge that way? He doubted it. And so instead he reached in his pocket with one hand and quickly retrieved a goopy handful of smashed berries, shoving them in Ibara’s mouth mid-insult. For now, he’d settle for just shutting Ibara up.

Ibara literally did not see it coming.

He stilled from the shock, unable to fathom that Yuzuru had just shoved squashed fruit into his mouth. He chewed automatically, swallowing the nearly spicy berries before he could process what happened.

“You complain and attack others’ flaws an awful lot for someone who is doing nothing to better themselves. What right do you have to be angry about my future when you’re not even reaching for something to belong to you?”

The words seemed to lack heat but Yuzuru’s comment was vicious in its own way. Ibara’s sense of self had little mooring and even the tiniest chip was damaging.

Yuzuru had returned Ibara’s attack, doubt for doubt. The two of them were too well matched in this way, too.

Sensing the fight go out of Ibara’s body, Yuzuru let a hard smile appear for a moment before he got up and stalked over to the collection of stones he’d been evaluating prior to his departure. He didn’t look back at Ibara, instead concentrating on arranging the rocks into a neat circle with a layer of foundation.

His next task was to get the tinder he’d collected to catch fire. The strike of agate stones seemed especially sharp and grating in the strained silence. The crackle and hiss as the small sticks, dried moss, and pinecones caught fire was only slightly cheerier.

Neither spoke for a long time, there was no reason to and plenty of distrust to make silence preferable.

It wasn’t until Yuzuru looked out and saw the sun would be setting soon that he said something.

“It’ll get cold in here when the sun goes down. You should move by the fire.”

Ibara knew there was sense in that suggestion but his contrariness didn’t want to let him be so obliging. He didn’t respond, letting his silence and stillness answer for him.

Yuzuru wasn’t surprised but he was irritated by Ibara’s childishness and didn’t ask again.

“Suit yourself.” He added a layer of moss to keep the branches burning and the pungent fragrance swiftly filled the air.

Yuzuru was tired, it was exhausting trying to outmaneuver both the instructor and Ibara. He was also sore and feeling grimy from the day’s adventures, it was unpleasant and he hoped for an opportunity to bathe tomorrow.  Shrugging a little, he decided a nap wouldn’t be out of line and gathered up his now-emptied shirt to serve as a makeshift pillow.

Because he wasn’t stupid, he arranged himself with his back to the wall and so that he was facing Ibara. Yuzuru wasn’t entirely convinced about how limited Ibara’s eyesight was and he would not allow Ibara the advantage of having his back open to attack.

Ibara’s increased sensitivity to sound let him know that Yuzuru was napping – the change in the way he breathed and the different quality of stillness reinforced his suspicion.

He intended to stay by the entrance, a somewhat hindered sentry, but on guard nonetheless.

But bodies had a funny way of overriding a person’s wishes during times of stress. And somehow, Ibara found himself carefully navigating toward the fire Yuzuru had built.

Ibara toyed with the idea of putting it out – if only to relish Yuzuru’s anger at having to start over when he woke. He let it go with the justification he would only spite himself in the end. Instead, Ibara consoled himself with adding it to the growing list of things he intended seek revenge for.

Yuzuru woke from his sleep as Ibara approached and he tensed in readiness just in case. When he saw Ibara apparently intended to behave himself, Yuzuru could scarcely believe it. If anything, the lack of an attack made him even warier.

Neither of them could said who gave in first after that, but there was a long wait before either of them fell asleep. It was only when they heard loud, mournful howls carry through the air to wake them either knew they’d done it. They both scrambled to sitting positions, automatically attempting to determine the best course of action.

The dogs were hunting them.

“They sound far away.”  Ibara sounded speculative, had Yuzuru’s plan to disguise their trail really worked?

“If we can hear them, it’s not far enough.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Ibara didn’t even add snark to it. He’d been halfway toward accepting they would fail for quite some time now – though he suspected Yuzuru’s interpretation of that outcome was a bit overdramatic.

Yuzuru considered options for a moment before shrugging.

“We don’t have many options. It is worse to go on the move at night since they could circle us before we knew it. And if they get here, we can’t hurt those beasts. The commander values them.”

Ibara’s talent didn’t show itself in normal circumstances; he wasn’t someone that had made it this far by coloring inside the lines. So it could be understood that he interpreted Yuzuru’s words a little differently than they’d been intended.

“We could always try trapping them. They are well trained, obviously. If you got over your embarrassing fear of them, we might be able to make them listen to us.”

Yuzuru felt his back stiffen defensively. “Aren’t you afraid? They’ve chased you, too.”

“I hate them but I don’t fear them. They chase and bite but only because they’re trained to do it. We’re being trained the same way – soldiers are the same as dogs to those in charge. All we have to do is establish dominance and stop being prey. The commander…what does he say to call off the dogs?”

Yuzuru blinked. He hadn’t really thought about it, he was usually trying his utmost to not antagonize them. He scanned his memories, searching for a moment when he’d listened.

“Good work?” It seemed incredible that such mild words would be the key.

Ibara didn’t mention this was all only a theory. A fairly decent one he thought, but in the end, just speculation. Still, they didn’t have many options. Ibara couldn’t navigate in the dark and Yuzuru was right, they were at a disadvantage out in the open.

“Yeah, easy enough that even you can do it. So stop looking so miserable on your own account; if you’re going to wear that expression it better be because of me.”

Yuzuru laughed in spite of himself, but Ibara’s strange brand of cheering him up worked all the same.

“Alright. We’ll try it. If that doesn’t work, I’m relying on you to chase them away with rocks.”

“Oh ho! So _you’re_ the damsel in distress this time! Very well, leave it to me, I’ll be happy to explain to your young master how it all came to be that his oh-so-dependable butler had to be rescued. He’ll never take you seriously again!”

Yuzuru bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile. He didn’t know if Ibara was joking or not but as things currently stood, it didn’t much matter.

The silence between them this time was not angry, but it was still watchful. It was easy enough to hear the dogs calling to one another, they were in range and moving.

An unfortunate part of such concentration is that your focus can be narrowed to the point of forgetting other potential threats.

It was a lesson Yuzuru would remember in the future.

For now, he and Ibara were caught off guard by the sudden, disproportionately loud, crunch of military boots against the rocks leading to the cave.

Out of instinct more than anything else, Yuzuru and Ibara both flung themselves to the ground, trying to buy time before the commander caught them.

A voice that was recognizable even though slightly distorted from the echo called out to them.

“Fushimi-kun, Saegusa-kun, the test is over and you both fail. How could you forget that I always accompany the dogs when they chase you?”

Ibara called out his reply, the stakes making him bold, “You said you would be watching the cameras.”

The _tsk_ was mocking. “I did not. I said I would review the footage myself; I never said I was watching it live.

Although Yuzuru couldn’t see the commander perfectly because of the limited light, he realized a key advantage – _Ibara had already proven he could compensate for his eyesight_.

He rolled over the space separating them, though less than a meter, it seemed impossibly longer now.

“Ibara, can you hit him with one of the rocks?” He knew he whispered, but in his consternation, it still sounded unbearably loud.

Ibara didn’t hesitate, he groped around until he located a rock and sat up, deliberately coughing to disguise his intention and then letting it fly.

Yuzuru followed suit, less confident of his aim, but his purpose more for distraction.

The vicious curse their commander let out indicated at least one of them had hit the target.

Ibara’s laughing comment was interrupted in between harsh, panicked breaths.

“What’s the plan now, sir? I do hope it’s a good one.”

Yuzuru wasted little time.

“Run in a straight line out of the cave. We just need to get out of here now.”

Ibara’s grin was just barely visible but he seemed amenable.

They took off as if they’d rehearsed it, moving through the space with speed and when they passed their commander, both of them attacked. Ibara aimed a kick for the man’s middle – not caring about his exact striking range but knowing it would wind him. Yuzuru followed suit with a heavy blow to the man’s back.

His enraged bellow signaled a terrible future for them, but neither precisely cared at that moment. They had war-driven expressions on their faces and the exhilaration of escaping to shield them from consequences just then.

Until the ground was no longer flat and Ibara stumbled, that is. He fell to the ground and it signaled a return to reality for them both. Ibara moved himself into a sitting position and he was grinning with a sharp edge.

“If it helps, I think your theory regarding our imminent demise is far likelier now, sir!” He couldn’t stop his chuckling.

“And why is that funny?”

Ibara snorted, trying to catch his breath, his eyes had a wild gleam as he looked in Yuzuru’s direction.

“Because it has to be. I’m not about to mourn this life, so better to find the ending funny.”

There was a strange logic to that, but Yuzuru wasn’t sure if it would hold up to a sober moment. He prayed they’d have the chance to revisit it.

“Then we’ll hope I’m wrong. We can go back and apologize, maybe he’ll forgive us.”

Ibara made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a groan. His disgust was clear either way.

“And will you bare your throat so easily for the taking, then? Where’s the fighting spirit you were so free with just moments ago? I’m not apologizing to someone that may or may not kill me just because I got lumped into a training exercise with you. Try again, Instructor, sir! Or else I’ll truly think less of you this time.”

Yuzuru could not have explained why Ibara’s disparaging comments invigorated him, but they did. So he tried again.

“It’s only a few more hours until our window is up. We could just plan to complete the test like usual. If nothing else, there’d be witnesses to our return. He couldn’t claim we killed each other out here if we show up there.”

“Better. Though you’d better think of more; it’s not like any of the soldiers have a reason to be bothered if he kills us on sight.”

Yuzuru looked straight at him. “I think if he’d be replaced, it would be a damn good reason for them to side with us.”

“Oh? Does your power reach that far?”

“No, but my young master’s father would not want to go to the trouble of replacing me. Not out of special attachment to me of course, it’s simply troublesome to start from scratch. I think if he were aware of how casually the commander treats recruits – which ultimately wastes his resources – then we have a fair shot...”

A loud “YUZURU????? Where ARE you???” broke through Yuzuru’s memories and he forced himself into the present.

Tori knew only the barest details of his time at the facility, it wasn’t anything he wanted to share with his young master. And they’d survived the night, of course, no need to dwell on it.

They’d simply changed the terms by going back early and recruiting some of the veterans to their cause. Few of the soldiers had any liking for the commander whose sadism and cruelty were nearly infamous. In the end, their plan had worked. The commander had been replaced. It turned out he had quite the library of recorded torture sessions that also cleared up the mysterious “missing soldier” phenomenon that had plagued the training facility’s reputation.

The new commander had not been warm and cuddly of course, but all things were relative. Yuzuru and Ibara had remained tentative allies, though it came with clashes and sparring that were intrinsic to their rivalry.

Yuzuru left the room with a smile locked in place, understanding he had to be prepared to see the dog with his young master. This animal was not like the beasts he’d known before. It was meant to be pampered and spoiled, much like the young man who held him.

He could do this. He would get stronger. After all, Ibara had been right – he had to be prepared to protect Tori in all circumstances.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Ibara was staring intently at a computer monitor, analyzing the latest round of information he’d gathered.

“Ibara-san?”

He looked up at the interruption; one of the men he’d made an alliance with after Yuzuru left was there to report.

“Yes?”

“Tracking confirmed delivery. The puppy arrived safely to the Himemiya estate and from all appearances the young master is delighted with him.”

Ibara’s smile was cold and sharp.

“Excellent news. I know he will be well cared for there; it is my hope that he becomes attached to both Tori and Yuzuru.”

The servant eyed Ibara curiously.

“Didn’t you say Yuzuru was your friend? Why would you send a dog when you know he doesn’t like them?”

Ibara steepled his fingers and the smile remained in place as he answered.

“It is our nature to hurt those closest to us, is it not? He scored the last wound when he left, it is simply my turn in the game. When we meet again, it will be his turn, knowingly or not. He nagged me to grow strong, perhaps this is my way of returning the favor.”

The man left soon after, unnerved by Ibara’s disposition.

Ibara let him go, watching with calculating eyes and a calm expression. It seemed he’d need to evaluate this one’s usefulness if he would be uneasy by so tame a move.

Sighing, Ibara leaned back in his chair. He missed Yuzuru, there simply wasn’t anyone as fun around.

Their battle would resume in time. For now, Ibara was not going to disappoint his rival by letting the lives they’d plotted to save go to ruin.

He smiled when he thought of the puppy. Ibara was even halfway sincere in his wish for it to make Yuzuru stronger.

What would their next meeting be like?

He could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> so i haven't been able to stop thinking about the Gang gacha story since it got translated (omg the feels) and in trying to process it ended up with this, in which i'm pretty sure both of them are wrong but hope it's okay by the end. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
